


Going Soft

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Red lyrium reference, Rimming, Sex, Spanking, not a lot of it but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kmeme prompt: Cullen's gone a bit soft around the edges. Samson doesn't care. Smut. Fluff. The usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Kmeme prompt: All this paperwork and not much training has meant that Cullen has gone a liiittttle soft around the middle (probably wouldn't say chubby, so much as just soft), and has lost some of that muscle mass. Cullen just sees it has a sign that he needs to get out and work harder, but LI likes the way it has softened his sharp edges a bit. His thighs are more silky and his ass looks fantastic.
> 
> Preference for Samson/Cullen, ooooor M!Trev/Cullen, or M!Adaar/Cullen.
> 
> Too shmoopy. Where's the angst at? :p

The door to Samson’s room closed behind them and Cullen found himself pressed against it as Samson kissed him feverishly, one hand still wandering up his chest even as the other found the key in the lock and turned it. Now they were completely alone, no chance of anyone walking in or disturbing them for hours.

 

The night before they’d fucked in Cullen’s office, over the desk, frantic and rushed and still clothed, the result of months of waiting, years really if Cullen was being honest. He’d missed Samson more than cared to admit. Afterwards they’d been unsure about where it left them, but now he found himself in Samson’s tiny room, a room reminiscent of the room they shared back in Kirkwall and it all made sense to him.

 

Samson pulled away and Cullen made a noise of disappointment, trying to follow even as Samson pushed him back gently. “Not so fast.” He said, a smile playing on his mouth that Cullen wanted to kiss away. “We’ve got hours, I want to enjoy this.” He stepped back, and Cullen watched, teeth worrying his bottom lip as Samson pulled off his shirt.

 

“Maker...” Cullen breathed as he took in the sight, only made better by how Samson grinned. The Samson he’d known back in Kirkwall had been wiry and muscular, and thanks to the lyrium he was stronger than he had been even ten years ago. He was impressive to look at, and Cullen knew he was staring.

 

Samson was looking at him expectantly, a small smirk on his face, and Cullen fidgeted a little on the spot. The last time Samson had seen him without clothes on Cullen had been younger, he’d been toned and defined, now he was... less so. With more time spent in an office than in the field he’d lost the hard lines of his abdominals, the warrior’s muscle mass depleted along with the weight he’d lost from the lyrium withdrawal.

 

Cullen hadn’t thought about how he looked in a long time, but now he had Samson standing opposite him he felt self-conscious. He knew he wouldn’t be the man Samson remembered. His hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt, and he looked anywhere but at the man opposite him.

 

“If you don’t want to do this Cullen you only have to say so.” Samson’s voice cut through his agonising. Cullen looked up, a little startled. Samson was still smiling, but it was a little strained around the edges. Cullen felt a small stab of guilt. The last thing he wanted was to stop. Not after he’d waited so long to have Samson back.

 

“No! I mean... I want this. I do. I’m just... nervous.” Cullen bit his lip as Samson’s expression softened a little, and in a moment of bravery he pulled off his shirt, letting it fall from his hand onto the floor.  Samson’s eyes trailed down immediately, and Cullen felt himself flushing pink, resisting the urge to cover up again.

 

“You really are nervous.” Samson raised an eyebrow, dragging his eyes up from Cullen’s chest. “It’s not as if we haven’t done this before. Repeatedly.”

 

“It’s not the same. We were different back then. I was... definitely different.” Cullen sighed. “I’m hardly the warrior with the washboard stomach anymore.” Samson looked at him for a moment, really looked at him, then threw his head back and laughed. Cullen hadn’t heard him laugh like that in almost ten years, and he wasn’t sure how to react to it given it was aimed at him. He felt himself frown, hands moving to cross over his chest.

 

“Come here.” Samson stepped back, sitting down on his small bed and reaching for the scowling blond.

 

Cullen hesitated, but the way Samson smiled always weakened his resolve, and he stepped forward, letting Samson pull him close enough so he could press his face against Cullen’s stomach. “What are you...?” He started to try to pull away, but he stilled as Samson nuzzled against the soft skin of his abdomen. “Sam...”

 

“I like this.” Samson murmured, looking up at him. “I like you. Just like this.”

 

Cullen knew he was blushing, and he cursed his complexion even as he smiled. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s gone soft.” He said, only to get a slap on the behind from Samson, who grinned up at him with a sudden wolfish grin as his hands slid around to squeeze Cullen’s arse.

 

While Cullen had lost a little weight and a fair bit of muscle, his arse was fuller and rounder than it had been a few years ago. Samson hadn’t had much of a chance to look at it the night before; they’d freed only the essential parts to fuck unceremoniously on Cullen’s desk. But now his hands were undoing the laces of Cullen’s breeches and pulling them down, and Cullen’s breath hitched as his smalls followed.

 

Samson didn’t pay any attention to Cullen’s cock yet, nipping lightly at his stomach before turning him around. “Let me get a look at that arse of yours.” His voice had a rougher edge to it now, and Cullen felt heat creeping up his neck and starting to move downwards.

 

Without warning Samson slapped both hands down onto Cullen’s arse with a resounding smack, chuckling as Cullen yelped and almost lost his footing, reaching out to hold onto the small table at the side of the room. This earned him an approving hum from the man behind him. “You really do have the amazing arse Rutherford.” He said, and with that Samson was spreading him open and diving in with his tongue.

 

There wasn’t much Cullen could do except hold onto the table and focus on staying upright, finally losing some of that self-consciousness under Samson’s expert touches. While his tongue probed gently his hands ran down over Cullen’s thighs, still thick but like the rest of him not nearly as muscled as they had been years ago. This only seemed to encourage Samson, and he practically growled as he pulled back, pulling Cullen down onto the bed.

 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Samson couldn’t stop running his hands over Cullen, and Cullen arched his back and squirmed at the attention. He ran his hands through Samson’s hair and moaned as a hand finally cupped his neglected cock.

 

Samson grinned as he stroked Cullen slowly. “Well _this_ hasn’t changed.” He said, regarding Cullen’s cock with a falsely serious expression and making Cullen snort with laughter before he could stop himself.

 

“You’re an arse.” Samson didn’t respond to that, just gave Cullen a gentle slap on a thigh as he leaned over to retrieve a little bottle from the rickety bedside table. Cullen knew it well; he had one of his own in his room too.

 

 “Turn over. I want to see that arse again.” Samson’s eyes were dark and Cullen took only a moment to lean up for a kiss before doing as he was told, pulling a pillow under his chest.

 

Any remnants of his self-consciousness melted away under Samson’s hands as fingers trailed down. Cullen lifted his hips just a little, moaning quietly into the sheets as that first finger pressed inside. Samson shushed him almost automatically, as if they were back in the barracks in Kirkwall; Cullen buried his face in the bedding. It smelled like Samson, another thing that hadn’t changed over the years. It was surprisingly comforting to realise.

 

One finger became two, gentle and slow even as Samson’s other hand gripped tightly at Cullen’s thigh, the tension obvious. “Sam...” Cullen almost whined. He might not have the warrior’s physique anymore, but he wasn’t delicate. The night before they’d fucked wildly on his desk, he could handle this.

 

His unspoken demand seemed to have been noted by Samson, who pulled his fingers free and sat back to slick his cock, still staring at Cullen’s body with hungry eyes. Cullen smirked over his shoulder, moving up onto his knees just enough to arch his back. The groan that earned him from Samson made Cullen smile into the pillow. “You’re going to be the death of me, Rutherford.”

 

“Not before you’ve fucked me I hope.”

 

Samson chuckled, giving Cullen’s arse another firm smack before moving over him. “Not so nervous now are you?” He murmured straight into Cullen’s ear, making him shiver as he felt Samson’s cock drag over his skin.

 

The first thrust made Cullen grip the sheets, Samson in his ear murmuring a steady stream of encouragement he barely listened to. Samson liked to talk and moan even if it was only a murmur; Cullen had always been the quiet one while they fucked.

 

Samson was still holding back, Cullen could feel it in the way Samson’s hands ran over every inch of him. Down his thighs, up over the swell of his arse, snaking around to splay a hand against Cullen’s undefined stomach. The slow, careful thrusts were nothing like the man from the night before, who’d torn his breeches getting them open and fucked him so hard Cullen had bruises on his elbows.

 

“Sam. You don’t have to hold back. We’ve got all night.” Cullen smiled into the pillow as he heard Samson breathe a sigh of relief. The pace increased almost immediately, hard thrusts that would have sent Cullen slamming into the headboard if Samson didn’t have a strong grip on his hips.

 

The room was full of the obscene sound of Samson’s hard thighs slapping against the soft skin of Cullen’s arse, loud enough for anyone standing outside the door  to know what was happening within, even without Cullen’s muffled moans and Samson’s louder ones.

 

Samson pulled out suddenly, making Cullen whine at the loss of heat even as he was flipped onto his back, his thighs pulled around Samson’s waist. “I want to look at you.” Samson’s voice was rough, and Cullen couldn’t even try to say anything back as the other man’s hips slammed forward again, the pace not changing despite the change in position.

 

Maker he’d missed him so much. Cullen wanted to reach for him, pull him down and kiss him desperately until they both came, but Samson hands found his before he could, and pinned him to the mattress even as he laced their fingers together. Samson was stronger than Cullen now, and that thought alone made Cullen moan unexpectedly loud, clenching his thighs around the other man’s waist.

 

It was all too soon when Samson’s thrusts started to become erratic, and as he finally came he buried his face in Cullen’s neck. Cullen expected him to stop, but to his surprise Samson’s hips kept moving, just slower and gentler again. He nipped at Cullen’s neck and moved up, panting a little in a way that made Cullen’s cheeks flush pink to look at him.

 

Samson’s hands let Cullen go as he kneeled up on the mattress, pulling Cullen into his lap, cock still deep inside him. He kept up the gentle thrusts, one hand holding a thigh while the other moved to stroke Cullen’s cock. Cullen had no idea how Samson was still going, but he wasn’t going to complain as his hips bucked of their own accord and he whined desperately.

 

“Sam, I...” He didn’t know what his brain had decided it was going to say, but he was glad he didn’t get the chance as he came with a shuddering gasp. Samson was watching his face and he shut his eyes as he twitched and his hips rolled through the waves. Only when he stilled did Samson finally pull out, gently as he could, rolling off the bed to fetch a cloth. Another thing that hadn’t changed since Kirkwall.

 

“That was... unexpected.” Cullen mumbled, not even trying to move.

 

“The red stuff did have a small side effect that doesn’t seem to have gone away yet.” Samson admitted with a small smile, wiping down Cullen’s chest and avoiding his eyes the way he always did when red lyrium was mentioned. It wasn’t a subject they broached very often.

 

“Come here.” Cullen grabbed at Samson’s arm as he finished cleaning him up. Samson complied, moving behind Cullen on the small bed. “I was worried things would be different. And they are. But it’s not a bad thing.”

 

Samson snorted, nipping gently at Cullen’s shoulder. “You’re an idiot for thinking I wouldn’t want you like this you know.” His hands moved around Cullen’s middle to run idle patterns over his stomach.

 

“Should I cancel my plan to get fitter again then?” Cullen smirked over his shoulder, expecting to hear a laugh or another wisecrack.

 

“I’d want you no matter how you looked. No matter what.” Samson said simply. The sincerity in his voice, and the serious expression on his face took Cullen by surprise. He felt his cheeks going red and his stomach clenched. _Oh._

 

“Sam...”

 

“Don’t say a word. I know I’ve gone soft. Old age will do that to you too, Rutherford. Just following the rest of you.”

 

Cullen snorted, giving Samson a gentle kick. “Arse.”

 

“You know it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
